It's Me, It's You
It's Me, It's You - Piosenka napisana przez Ally. Jest o tym jak Ally i Austin mogą się różnić, ale jest dobrze, ponieważ wciąż mogą spędzać razem czas i świetnie się bawić. Piosenka została wykonana przez Rossa Lyncha a serialowego Austina Moona. Tekst I like the bass when it booms, You like the high end treble I'm like the 99th floor, And you’re cool on street level I like the crowd rock-rock-rock-rockin’ it loud You like the sound of hush, hush Hey! Keep it down High tops, flip-flops Retro, dance, pop We rock different ways Beach bum, city fun Touchdown, home run What can I sa-a-ay? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like what I like And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do You like going to the mall I’m into video games I like sleeping 'til noon You say “Dude, that’s so lame.” I’m rollin' in a fast car, strumming guitars, I’m shootin’ for stars Yeah, I’m taking it far High tops, flip-flops Retro, dance, pop (pop) We rock different ways (Oh oh) Beach bum, city fun Touchdown, home run (home run) What can I sa-a-ay? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like what I like And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (and it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do Onstage, offstage We’re gonna rock no matter what Drum sticks, guitar licks It’s you and me at the top It’s me, it’s you I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you and it’s me And who says that we have to agree? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like (I like) what I like (I like) And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (and it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do Tłumaczenie Lubię basy kiedy uderzają Lubisz wysokiej klasy tony Jestem jak 99. piętro i ty jesteś spokojnie na poziomie ulicy Lubię tłum rocka, rocka, rocka kołysząc nim głośno Ty lubisz dźwięk sza, sza Hej! Ciszej Membrany bębnów, klapki, styl retro, taniec, pop Kołyszemy nimi na różne sposoby Plażowa pupa, zabawa miasta, przyłożenie, odbicie Co mogę powiedzieć - eć - ećTo ja (To ja), To ty (To ty) Ja wiem, że nie jesteśmy tacy sami Ale robimy co robimy! To ty (To ty) i to ja (i to ja) I kto mówi, że musimy się zgadzać? Bo lubię Co lubię I czasami kolidujemy Ale to ja (ale to ja) i to ty (i to ty) Ja wiem, że nie jesteśmy tacy sami ale robimy co robimy Kategoria:Piosenki